


Kitten is Angry

by spiralicious



Series: Fall Challenge [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Inuromp, Crack, F/M, Kouga/Kirara 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirara is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten is Angry

**Author's Note:**

> The title and the song lyrics in the fic are from the song "Kitten is Angry" by Lemon Demon. It is a debated topic in this fandom but for the purposes of this fic, Kouga has a tail.
> 
> Part of the Fall Challenge at inuromp that went from September 1st until December 31st 2009. Participants were asked to pick a non-canon pairing and to pick between two lists of 15 prompts each (Crunchy or Creamy).
> 
> List and Prompt (# and Theme): Crunchy, #8, Splash
> 
> I originally wrote this for inuromp at livejournal under the username kattrip033.

Kirara sat on the high rock at the edge of the hot spring engaging in her favorite pastime, watching Kouga bathe. Her perch gave her the luxury of enjoying naked soapy wolf demon without getting wet. She was enjoying herself quite a bit when she noticed Kouga was humming. She sat a moment trying to figure out the tune when he started singing.

“She’s deadly.  
She’ll hurt you.  
She’ll show you endless pain.  
He little whiskers are stained with the blood of those that she has slain...”

Kirara could not believe he was singing that song! She glared at him until he walked out of the water and started to dry off. She walked up to him, fully transformed and ignoring his questioning look, took a hold of his tail in her mouth and yanked it hard. And then she calmly walked away.

Kouga watched Kirara walk away while rubbing his backside. He knew Kirara didn’t like it when he sang that strange song Kagome taught him. But he just couldn’t help himself. It fit his precious little nekomata so perfectly.


End file.
